


Sam-Go!

by makhei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei
Summary: 小软件，大用途
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Sameen Shaw在Machine的重生之日成为继Harold Finch之后的第二位隐形富豪，那个世间仅存的A.S.I.将上帝之父和将它奉为神明的女人的所有遗产都转移到了她的名下，准确来说，是Sameen Martin。  
成为隐形富豪的Shaw丝毫没有身为有钱人的自觉，依旧每天穿着粗跟皮靴、牛仔裤、工字背心和发旧的皮夹克在纽约街头做一名快乐的膝盖收割者。当然，有那么几件事多多少少还是有些变化，比如随时随地不限量的特供牛排和武器弹药时刻充足的军火储备。但也有些事似乎永远也不会变，比如Shaw的最爱始终是Bear、USP Compact、不加蛋黄酱多加黄芥末酱辣椒加到足以辣得人跑肚拉稀的Beatrice Lillie三明治和那个墓碑编号为050313的女人，即便最后一项可能直到她进棺材时也不会跟其他人承认。

“闭嘴Lionel！托你的福，我现在浑身上下的骨头跟要散了架似的。如果我是你，我会祈祷下次见面时我已经不记得这件事，而不是像现在这样在电话里碎碎念的个没完。”Shaw疲惫的靠在沙发上，没好气的冲话筒低吼。  
“什么？”电话那端的Fusco愣了一下，旋即惊喜的问：“这么说你终于搬离地铁站了？”  
“没错。如果有人每次见面都跟你一直唠叨同一件事，连着被唠叨个几十次，换做你，你也会他说什么你都照做的。”Shaw边说边翻了个白眼。  
“早跟你说你该换个地方住了，再说住在那种不见阳光的地方对Bear也不好。”  
Shaw不用想都知道Fusco此时此刻是一种怎的得意表情。  
“Yeah，yeah，yeah，Detective Fusco说什么都对。好了，永远正确的Detective，现在我要去给Bear和自己弄些吃的，回见。”  
没给Lionel再发出一个音节的时间，Shaw干脆的挂掉电话。  
作为一个高分从医学院毕业的前实习医生，Sameen Shaw能列举出住在地铁站的一百个缺点，可即便那里再不适合人类居住，Finch、Reese和Root也在那里度过了最难熬的大半年，这还不算它被当做第二个根据地最初的一年时间。况且那里还有Root的最后一个家。  
[外卖十分钟后送到。]  
“Damn！跟你说了多少回，没有紧急事件不要忽然说话。”  
显然新任交互界面兼首要执行人并没有上一任交互界面那么喜欢跟Machine密切交流。  
可Machine并不在意Shaw口不对心的牢骚。  
“Eww!Disgusting.”十二分钟后，Shaw咀嚼着凯撒沙拉抱怨。  
[不客气，你知道你不能只摄入蛋白质，偶尔还是要吃些蔬果的。另外，说谎可不是什么好习惯，Sweetie。]  
Shaw切了块牛排塞进嘴里，“哪一件？搬离地铁站还是给Bear还有我自己弄吃的？”  
[Both.]  
“先说第二件，如你所见，我们正在吃东西。”Shaw给自己的杯子里又加了点Tequila，“至于第一件，我没再住在地铁站里了，不是吗？”  
[亲爱的，你知道Lionel希望你做的并不是字面上所表述的那样，把地铁站上的建筑物买下来住在里面并不算是彻底离开。]  
没错，财大气粗的Shaw被吐槽小王子Lionel念了几十次后把地铁站上方的建筑物买了下来。Shaw把一二层改成了图书馆；第三层是地铁站的完美复刻，好吧，几乎完美，Root的小房间和军火库被设置在四楼，那里还有Shaw的起居室、健身室等。  
“既然反对我住在这，装修的时候干嘛还那么热心？提了一大堆要求的那个可不是我。”  
The Machine语塞。  
半晌，Machine开口，[Sameen，你得回到正常的轨道上去，每天活在哀悼中可不是他们想看见的。]  
“他们？你是指Root，Harold和John？说得好像他们能看见似的。”Shaw从Bear嘴里接过网球，用力抛到远处，“而且，正常？北极光时期吗？”  
[即使我模拟Samantha Groves的相似度高达99.6%，但我仍然不能像她那样轻而易举的说服你，我想这就是那0.4%的差距。]  
“C-A-L-L H-E-R R-O-O-T!”每一个字母似乎都是从Shaw齿缝间磨出来的，“如果你还希望我会继续为你工作的话。此外，这份工作你我不过是各取所需，当好你的BOSS，不要干涉我的生活，deal?”  
[Shaw，我们不是雇佣关系，]The Machine叹息，[你对我很重要，我只是在关心你。Sorry,I didn't mean to.]  
小个子女人冷哼一声，仰头喝光酒杯里的烈酒。

The Machine用了一周的时间终于让Shaw意识到她也会闹情绪。  
“看在上帝的份上，你究竟怎样才能停止用Root的声音每天在我快要睡着的时候唱歌？”  
特工挂着浓重的黑眼圈愤懑的捏瘪手上的易拉罐。  
[也许，如果你愿意培养个新爱好？]The Machine的声音透着恶作剧得逞的小得意。  
“就像我有其他选择似的。”Shaw把捏成一团的易拉罐抛进垃圾桶。  
[好了，看你的手机。]  
The Machine愉悦的声音让Shaw心底升起一丝不祥的预感。  
“Really？无所不能的软件上帝什么时候开始致力于开发山寨游戏了？”  
Shaw的手机上新出现了一个新软件，软件名称让Shaw觉得一切语言都不足以吐槽这个恶趣味的A.S.I.。  
[No~]The Machine贼笑，[事实上这是Root好久以前写的一个程序，我只不过把原程序的某些数据略微修改了一下。Enjoy yourself.]  
Shaw的白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了，但还是点开那个名为“Sam Go！”的软件。  
屏幕上只有空白的对话框和键盘。  
幸好，the Machine还没有丧心病狂到让她去抓宠物小精灵的地步。  
‘Hi,there.’  
还没等Shaw把心安安稳稳的放下，手机屏幕上就蹦出这样一句话。  
搞什么？  
难不成Root觉得愿者上钩不好用，所以自己写了个约炮软件？  
“省省吧，姐没心情。”  
‘你这么说可太伤姑娘家的心了。’  
等等，这个语气似乎有些熟悉……  
“Who R U?”  
‘You can call me Root,sweetie.’  
好极了，真是不够那个破烂机器折腾的，将Root的声音选作己用不够，现在竟然给她搞了个Root版的电子宠物。  
“Where R U？”  
‘飞往巴拉圭的航班上。你可以一次多问我几个问题，刚好让我测试一下性能。’  
关于巴拉圭Shaw的记忆并不美好，上次Root去那执行任务时距她的耳蜗手术完成不满24小时。Shaw提醒过Root注意干燥，但Root刚好赶上巴拉圭近些年最多雨的一个秋季，自从被Control热情招待后抵抗力一直达不到平均水平的Root意料之内的伤口感染了。化脓的伤口、持续高热以及烧到说胡话需要人哄的Root，god，现在回想起来Shaw都觉得是噩梦。  
也不能说一点乐趣都没有，起码Root神志刚清醒时的反应还是很有娱乐性的，毕竟脸红得像煮熟的大虾的Root可不是每天都能看到。但等她找回厚脸皮之后事情就没那么有趣了……  
“保持伤口干燥，不要指望我会照顾你。”  
看到自己发给电子宠物的话，Shaw撇了撇嘴，瞧瞧，现在连她都不正常了。  
‘她竟然开启了数据实时更新，太贴心了。’  
她？The Machine？Wait，到底谁才是电子宠物啊。  
疑似被当成电子宠物的Sameen Shaw表示很不开心。  
“我才是主人，你这个白痴。”  
‘Oh~好吧，你开心就好。飞机要降落了，回头见，my Queen。’  
Shaw恼火的敲击屏幕，可无论她再说什么那个该死的电子宠物都不给她回应。  
Great，一个每天用Root的声音对她絮絮叨叨的A.S.I.，一个行事作风相当Root的软件，假如过段时间有个跟Root长得一模一样的机器人出现在她面前她都不会惊讶。

Shaw的电子宠物再次出现已经是小半个月后的事。  
彼时Shaw正坐在客厅里被Fusco碎碎念得头疼。  
她就知道她不应该答应他来自己家转转的请求，从Lionel把看到她新家时掉在地上的下巴托回去到现在Shaw已经被念了将近一个小时。  
“Lionel，”Shaw暴躁的把酒杯掼在桌面上，“如果你再跟Finch似的没完没了我就把你从窗户丢出去！”  
就在Lionel和Shaw刚刚陷入尴尬时，Shaw的手机响了起来。  
“Text messages,text messages.”  
“Is that banana nut crunch?”  
这是震惊的Fusco。  
“No.”Shaw 立刻否认。  
Fusco沉默几秒钟，“You……”  
“Lionel，”警探的手机忽然切换到扬声器模式，Root的声音从里面传了出来，“虽然Lee已经是个大男孩了，但把一个未成年人独自丢在家里毕竟不是什么好主意，替你叫的出租车已经等在楼下，是时间跟Shaw说晚安了。”  
Fusco低头看向扔在餐桌上的手机，几经挣扎，还是没说什么。  
他端起自己的酒杯喝光里面的Vodka，然后把手机揣进上衣口袋。  
“晚安，Shaw，”Fusco试图隐藏眼中的担忧，“下次见。”  
Shaw点头，目送Fusco的背影消失在门后，直到提示音再度响起，才拿起桌上的手机。  
盯着Sam Go!图标右上角的红色圆圈Shaw皱眉，“你设置的提示音？”  
[Nope.我以前从没听过这个应用有提示音。]  
“Fine，关掉提示音，我是说，永远关掉。”  
Shaw不想承认，听到那个声音的一瞬间，她的心狠狠地攒成了一团。  
‘Hey，sweetie，you busy？  
哦，看来我的小Sam因为上次的事生气了，那一大长串留言实在让我有些意外。亲爱的，我说了再见的。’  
“就像我没看见似的。”  
‘你在翻白眼吗？’  
Shaw不由扭头，旋即想起自己在四楼，而且the Machine把安保措施设置得很好，不可能有人在外面偷窥。  
‘果然在翻白眼。Sam，你知道，这可不是什么优雅的事，虽然挺可爱的。’  
Shaw恼火的磨牙，就算仅仅是电子宠物，只要跟Root相关也能轻易撩起她的怒火。  
‘磨牙也是。’  
“Enough，你到底要干嘛？”  
‘我被私人医生强制休假，她威胁我的boss这几天不许给我派活。’  
这么说来，Shaw倒是想起来她确实在Root烧得迷迷糊糊的时候威胁过the Machine，但Root怎么会知道？难道那个女人从头到尾都是装的？  
‘要砸掉她能联系到我的一切电子设备，你不知道她跟我抱怨这事时有多哀怨。’  
“那你就该好好休息，字面意义上的，不要骚扰我。”  
‘可人家无聊嘛。’  
Shaw觉得自己额角上的血管跳得异常欢快。  
‘So，my little seer，接下来会发生什么？’  
“我会砸掉手机，永远和你说再见。”  
Shaw关掉手机屏幕，把它甩到不远处的沙发上。  
“Root用它的时候它也这么烦人？”  
The Machine知道Shaw说的是Sam Go！的模拟人物。  
[事实上，我并不了解。]  
Shaw干笑几声，“笑话很好笑，我是认真的。”  
[不，我没有开玩笑，你知道，界限问题，我还是很尊重Root的隐私的。]  
“你跟我说你尊重隐私？这绝对是本世纪最好笑的笑话。”  
Shaw一边嚼着薯片一边嘲讽道。  
几分钟后the Machine还是没有回应，Shaw甚至开始有些相信the Machine对于那个软件知道的并不比她多了。  
[You know,]The Machine的声音有些闷闷不乐，[I was born this way,I had no choice.But it doesn’t mean I enjoy it.]  
“好吧，我……”  
[当我发现Root把它做成了封闭系统，我意识到Root并不希望我知晓那个程序的内容，我选择尊重她。它在那段难捱的时间似乎带给Root不少慰藉，我以为它也能治愈你，仅此而已。]  
The Machine打断Shaw，之后再无动静。  
回到卧室在小床上静坐了大半个钟头，Shaw隐约意识到自己好像伤了the Machine的感情。  
她认命的叹息，把耳机取出来时轻声说了声“Sorry”。

“What？这次是为了什么？”  
Sameen·我很暴躁·Shaw没好气的敲键盘。  
‘独自旅行有些无聊。’  
“无聊就找你的Machine去，不要骚扰我。”  
‘唔，小Sam今天心情不大好哟。’  
“废话，我在盯梢。有事快说，愚蠢的电子宠物。”  
‘说起来，我确实有个问题想问你。’  
“Uh-huh?”  
‘St.Louis的菲力牛排真的爽过做爱？’  
噗。  
一点精神准备都没有的Shaw被经常骚扰自己的虚拟Root逗得笑喷了刚喝进口的黑咖啡。  
St.Louis啊，Shaw手忙脚乱的用纸巾擦仪表盘的档口还是想起了跟Root的迈阿密之旅。她想了想，最终还是删掉了最初的答案，反正是电子宠物，对它说实话也没什么吧。  
“也许跟纽约飞往迈阿密的高空play相比，St.Louis的菲力牛排还是差那么一小点。”  
Shaw看着半天没有回应的屏幕，忍不住又加了一句话，“只差一点点。BTW，别告诉我你正飞往St.Louis。”  
‘My seer无所不知。好吧，时间允许的话也许我会去尝尝那家牛排。’  
“You jerk!”

晚些时候Fusco在酒吧看到了脸色不太好的Shaw。  
“谁又惹你了？”  
Shaw把手机用力扔到吧台上，没过多久又拿起手机使劲往吧台边缘磕了几下。就在酒保犹豫的把手伸向电话时，Shaw终于大发慈悲把手机再度扔回吧台上。  
“一个混蛋。”  
想起那个跟她详细描述菲力牛排口感的电子宠物Shaw就气不打一处来，就好像它真的吃过一样。  
“Manhattan.”Shaw跟酒保下了单后转身面对Fusco，“Lionel，你看得我都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
经典Fusco吃瘪表情再度出现。  
“Shaw，”酒过三巡，Fusco总算从打击中缓过来些，“你不是恋爱了吧？”  
噗……  
“你哪根筋搭错了？”  
Shaw看着被自己喷了一脸酒的Fusco，一点应该内疚的自觉都没有。  
Fusco狼狈的抹了一把脸，暗自思量自己想多了和Shaw真的恋爱了哪个可能性大一些。

距A.S.I.末日天启已13个月，Shaw也被迫接受生活中多了一个电子宠物有8个月的时间。  
Shaw确信，她真的真的很烦那个不分时间场合骚扰她的电子宠物。  
她也承认，那个家伙确实让她的生活没那么无趣了。  
然而当72个小时没睡，刚入睡不到两个钟头的Shaw被弄醒的时候，她第六百八十五次发誓要删掉这个破烂玩意。  
‘How could she do this to me?’  
今天的电子宠物情绪有些奇怪。  
“The Machine怎么了？”  
大约过了能有十分钟，电子宠物回复，‘It’s Sameen.’  
Shaw觉得事件走向有点诡异，虽然虚拟Root跟她对话的字里行间谈到过另一个Sameen，但实实在在提起它的名字，还是第一次。  
Shaw不自觉的吞了口唾沫。  
“What happened？”  
Shaw许久没得到回应。  
思量再三，Shaw问道，“你们从证交所逃出来了？”  
‘Would she alive?’  
果然，是该死的证交所。  
“She will.”  
‘The Machine和Harry都让我放弃。’  
Shaw挑眉，这对她倒是个新闻。  
“Trust me,she is alive.And she will back for you.”  
‘真的？’  
“我是seer，哪次错过？”  
‘That’ s true.’  
“Root，你有多久没睡过了？”  
‘我不记得。’  
“Root,you need to sleep for a while.”  
‘Sam......’  
“Uh-huh?”  
‘Will you here?’  
“Yeah,I’ll be here with you.Now,go to catch some Zs.”  
半个小时过去，Shaw的宠物再没有过回复，Shaw想她是真的睡觉去了。而Shaw却无论如何也无法入睡。  
Root啊。  
讨人厌的Root。  
连她写的程序都跟她一样惹人心烦。  
可为什么就连Root写的程序都能轻而易举的让她哭得不能自已？  
Shaw苦笑着将手掌覆上眼睛，Root，我失踪的那段时间你是不是也如同你写的程序一般歇斯底里，如她一般心急如焚，如她一般焦虑无措。

电子宠物版Root如同本尊一样，睡醒之后又听从the Machine的召唤全世界到处飞了。  
但Shaw明显感觉到她联系自己的次数越来越频繁。  
她们对话的内容也越来越变得以虚拟Root倾诉为主。  
有时候，Shaw甚至觉得与自己对话的就是活生生的Root。  
失眠三天之后，Shaw把Fusco叫了出来。  
“你是说the Machine丢给你一个Cocoa Puffs写的程序，而你跟这个程序聊了9个月？”Fusco的眼珠子都要瞪出来了，“跟你们这些人在一起每天都有新惊喜啊。我再确认一遍，你是认真的？”  
Shaw能说她后悔把一切告诉Fusco了么。  
“听着，Shaw，”Fusco严肃地看着Shaw，“几个月前我就跟你说过，你得离开那，你需要过正常人的生活。眼镜他们去世已经有一年多了，你也该走出来了。你需要找个人，一个看得见摸得着的人去滚那么一宿或三宿的床单，让自己开始新生活。你看，就连我都交了女朋友，你不能老活在那段回忆里。”  
“Lionel，”Shaw出其不意地拍了下Fusco的肚子，“新女朋友喜欢你的啤酒肚吗？”  
“Hey！”Fusco不满的嘟囔，“你就这样对待为了你丢下女朋友的老友？”  
Shaw笑着跟Fusco碰杯，“难道你还指望我给你当best man吗？”  
Fusco耸肩，“我觉得没什么不行的。”

[Sameen，你最好现在就回纽约。]  
“这边任务快结束了。”Shaw说着用枪托砸晕一个壮汉。  
[但也许Lionel撑不了那么久了。]  
“你说什么？”  
The Machine看到Shaw弯腰去拖壮汉的身形僵在那里。  
“再说一遍。”  
[I’m sorry.]  
Shaw猛地转回身，愤怒地盯着规则的闪着灯的摄像头。  
“Sorry my ass！你说过你会好好照顾他的，你保证过！”  
[这是个意外……]  
“去你的意外。这边的烂摊子你自己找人收拾，现在，你最好能确保我以最快的速度回到纽约。”  
然后Shaw一枪崩了摄像头。

Shaw回到家里已是深夜。  
她还是没能赶上见Fusco最后一面。  
她只看到了哭晕过去的Fusco新女友和只知道站在一旁流泪的Lee，还有病床上覆着白单的臃肿身形。  
那不是Fusco。  
她拒绝承认。  
Shaw把自己关在图书馆里的法拉第笼里，缩成一团坐在地上。  
她静静的看着天空从墨色变成温暖的橙色。  
Shaw掏出手机，一个字母一个字母的敲下去。  
“难道因为就我是二轴，所以注定是被留下的那一个？”  
‘Sam？’  
“父亲、母亲、Cole、Root、John、Harold，现在是Lionel，因为我有二轴，所以活该承受这一切？”  
‘Sameen？’  
“你的混蛋上帝承诺过会好好照顾Lionel，没想到她所谓的照顾就是眼睁睁的看着他出警时被小混混的子弹射中心脏。”  
‘这不可能，Lionel现在就坐在我旁边。’  
“天堂聚会？记得给我留个位子。”  
‘这并不好笑。我想我需要给你做个体检，然后跟Lionel强调一下安全意识。回头见。’

Shaw从法拉第笼里走出来是两天之后的事。  
几乎是她刚走出法拉第笼的同时，她的手机也响了起来。  
“不管你要推销什么，免开尊口，如果你下半辈子还想用自己的牙吃饭的话。”  
“Shaw，你不能总是这样暴脾气。”  
“Lionel？”  
Shaw难以置信的睁大眼睛。  
“不然还有谁。上帝说你把自己关在笼子里，干嘛？体验自闭？”  
话筒那边的人好笑的问。  
Shaw把手机从耳边拿开，转头望向墙角的摄像头，“这最好不是你的恶作剧。”  
[Sweetie，你还好吗？你在说什么？什么恶作剧？]  
Shaw没理不知所谓的Machine，又把手机举回耳边，“你现在在哪？”

小个子的特工从医院回来后一直在回忆自己最近有没有不小心碰到过致幻剂。  
她清楚地记得几天前亲眼看到被宣告死亡的Fusco，可今天她也确实在医院看到了肋骨骨折的警探。  
“所以他穿了防弹衣。”  
Shaw轻声说道。  
[是的，Sameen，这个问题我们已经重复了很多次了。]  
“但这怎么可能？我明明……”  
[Sweetie，]The Machine说，[你已经有61个小时没睡过了，我建议你去好好睡一觉。醒过来之后，你会发现Lionel依旧好好的活着。]

The Machine说得没错，Shaw醒过来之后Fusco依然活蹦乱跳的活着。好吧，也许不那么活蹦乱跳，毕竟他的肋骨骨折了三根。  
肋骨骨折的Detective Fusco向Sameen Shaw展示了他超强的唠叨功底，Shaw保证，就连Finch也要自愧不如。——可他原来明明是吐槽小王子啊，怎么说变就变。——直到Shaw跟他保证会试着找个人过一晚他才消停下来，而后Lionel Fusco又开始了惨无人道的派发狗粮大作战。  
就连Bear都忍不住用爪子直捂眼睛。  
每天都在翻白眼的棕发女人确信，这世上没有比热恋中的中年男子更可怕的生物了。

Sameen Shaw是个信守承诺的人，她跟Fusco保证会找个人过上一夜就会找个人过上一夜。  
可她没保证一定会成功。  
好吧，原本一切都很顺利，但一切都在那个瘦高女人把腿缠上她的腰的时候变得不对劲了。  
她不是Root，Shaw的大脑和全身肌肉都在大声向她嘶吼这句话。  
于是Shaw把女人丢在床上说了句抱歉落荒而逃。  
Shaw拿过手机，点开久未问津的Sam Go！，那里有一条电子宠物给她的留言，‘她回来了’。  
时间是四天前。  
Shaw思量再三，还是在键盘上键入：“我把一个女人独自丢在了酒店。”  
‘跟我有什么关系？’  
她的电子宠物似乎有些不对劲。  
‘Loser.’  
“Wait,who are you?”  
‘I’m Shaw.’  
如果电话里那个是Sameen Shaw，那她是谁？  
她笑着把手机扔到了一边。  
但如果我们都是Sameen Shaw呢？Shaw的脑子里忽然闪过这个念头。  
Shaw把手机捡回来，飞快敲击键盘，“你在地铁站？”  
没有回应。  
“等我几分钟。”  
两分钟后，Shaw站在尘封大半年的地铁站里。  
“Root房间左手边的墙，用你靴筒里的战术匕首狠狠划下去，回头解释。”  
几秒钟后，Shaw面前原本平整的墙面上多了一道深约3mm的划痕。

Shaw大笑，这样Fusco为什么会死而复生就解释得通了。  
那么，是不是说，一切都还有转机？  
“Cole临死前的表白，你并不觉得惊喜，你被吓了一跳。”  
Shaw边往楼上跑边按键盘。  
“虽然你总是在Root醒后抱怨你不喜欢跟别人一起睡，但其实你喜欢她睡在你身边的感觉，那让你觉得心安。而且，你不只一次在Root熟睡后吻过她的额头。”  
‘......’  
“Tomas邀你去巴塞罗那，其实你已经坐上去机场的汽车了，但你想起了Root，所以你留下来了。”  
“在南非的时候，原本你已经下定决心要把针头捅进眼球里了，是广播里的four alarm fire阻止了你。”  
‘Who is the hell are you.’  
“我是你，22个月后的你。”  
Shaw保证，她这辈子绝对没笑得这么开心过。  
“So，22个月前的我，有兴趣一起拯救全世界吗？”  
四十分钟后。  
“这就是我知道的全部了。Sameen，一切就交给你了。”  
‘Sam，你说的都是真的？’  
Shaw的动作停顿了一下，她没想过Root也会参与进来。  
“Trust me.”  
‘好，我和Sameen这就去跟她研究对策。’  
“Root，”Shaw微笑着敲击着键盘，“我希望你知道，我并不是薛定谔的狂热粉丝，对我而言，有血有肉站在我面前，才是真正的活着。I want to tell you,your shape is a circle,you will always be my target.”

22个月以来，Shaw从来没睡得这么好过。  
她闭着眼，等着那个烦人的黑客如同从前每个一起过夜的早晨那样用小颤音叫她起床。  
但她始终没有等来那个声音。  
Shaw坐起来，不知道昨晚的事究竟只是梦一场还是她真的已经神经错乱了。  
这个时候Lionel的电话打了进来。  
“即使是你，带着别人的结婚戒指跑路也太过了。Sameen Shaw，如果你半小时内不带着我的戒指赶到教堂，这辈子就别指望我会再搭理你！”  
Fusco那句话怎么说的来着？每天都有新惊喜。Shaw觉得再这么来几次她就会自己去精神病院报到了。  
29分51秒后，Shaw在the Machine的帮助和指示下赶到了教堂。  
“婚礼迟到？是你的风格。”  
Shaw转身红着眼眶望向那个头发灰白的高个子男人：“得了吧，John，你这样会让我觉得你在嫉妒Lionel让我做他的best man。”  
“也许Mr.Reese就是那个意思，Ms.Shaw。”一旁的三件套绅士说。  
“Sameen？你去哪了？我……”  
黑客的话被Shaw的嘴唇堵进了她的喉咙里，等她气喘吁吁的回过神看着满脸泪痕的Shaw终于意识到些什么。  
“Sam?”  
“Yup.”  
黑客温柔的抱住小个子特工，哽咽的说，“Here I am.”


	2. 时间线

开始之前，先来明确一个重要的时间点，509。  
与能在网上找到确切时间轴的S01~S03不同，S04和S05的时间轴只能由我们自己去摸索。  
根据前三季的时间轴来看，播出时间和剧情时间基本吻合，所以我假设S04的时间轴也是按照这个规律延续下来的。  
但S05不行。  
501显然是422的第二天，即2015年5月。这一集可以把它当做特殊情况，不计入考虑范围。  
如果按照前四季的时间轴规律来看，502的剧情时间应该是2016年5月，距Shaw在证交所中枪16个月，与剧情中Shaw失踪了9个月矛盾。由此可见，第五季的时间轴计算方式与前四季并不相同，只能根据特定时间来推断。  
最好的标的，就是411。  
411是在2015.1.7播放的，我假设411的剧情时间大约是在2015年1月，那么509Shaw归来的时候，时间大约是2015年10月~11月。  
511Pierce给John的照片上显示的日期为20151105，倒推可知，510发生在2015年11月左右（这也是我不能认同很多人把20160601当做Root忌日的原因）。512和513虽然没有参照物，但根据剧情的紧密程度，可以推测，应该距510不超过半个月，也就是2015年11月上旬。  
至此，本文中涉及S05的两个时间点509和513得以明确。

故事有两条时间线，为了方便描述，我把第一条叫Shoot线，第二条叫肖根线。  
故事里的几个重要时间点对照图如下。  
Shoot线 肖根线  
Root和肖第一次对话 2014.03 2016.04  
Root第一次在对话中提起Sameen 2015.01 2016.12  
Sameen和肖对话 2015.10 2017.09  
A.S.I.最终之战 2015.11

2016.04的肖从机器那里拿到了根过去写的程序Sam Go！，通过该程序肖和2014.03在飞往巴拉圭的航班上刚写完Sam Go！的Root开启第一次对话。  
接下来的八个月，肖和Root在各自的时间线用Sam Go！交流，发生Root养病期间调戏肖事件、Root咨询肖牛排与sex事件、豆豆和肖第一次酒吧喝酒事件。  
2016.12的肖被2015.01刚从枫叶镇回来的Root从睡梦中叫醒，肖安慰Root，肖向Root保证Sameen会回来。  
接下来的九个月，肖和Root继续在各自的时间线用软件交流，发生豆豆和肖第二次酒吧喝酒事件。豆豆中枪后肖跟Root倾诉二轴和被留下的人，Root对Lionel进行安全意识教育，第一次蝴蝶效应出现——豆豆死而复生事件。  
2017.09跟其他人滚床单失败的肖在用软件和Root说话时遇到了201510的Sameen。肖意识到她可能在跟过去的自己交流，求证过程中第二次蝴蝶效应出现——地铁站Root小屋墙上凭空出现的划痕。  
肖把自己知道的事告诉Sameen，希望她能改变Root、John、Harold的命运，期间Root参与了进来。  
肖睡醒后接到豆豆的电话，第三次蝴蝶效应出现——豆豆结婚事件。  
肖赶到教堂后见到John、Harold和Root，至此，Shoot线和肖根线合二为一。

第一次蝴蝶效应后可知，肖并不知道历史的改变，历史的改变也不会让历史变更前她所处的地理位置有所变动。所以2017.09的肖没能等到Root来喊她起床，因为Root并不在图书馆楼上，她在她和Shaw的家里。


End file.
